


【N新V】世界从未毁灭

by momochichan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: “世界就这样毁灭了。”V平淡的结束了他的讲述。尼禄在他身旁低头，沉默许久：“但你还在。”“是的，我还在。”V低声回答。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【N新V】世界从未毁灭

尼禄坐在残破的高楼边缘，往下看。

废墟从他的脚下延伸开来，城市被巨大的植物脉络击得粉碎，又生硬的重构在一起。大型建筑还勉强认得出轮廓，而巨树的根蔓搅的畸变的道路与房屋则杂乱的互相挤压交叠，像是风格怪诞的迷宫。灰白浑浊了所有的颜色，灰白的天空，灰白的残垣，飘散在空中的灰白碎屑，和无声回响在漫无边际废墟上灰白的寂静。

他眯起眼睛，看向更远的地方，但远与近在这样静止的画面中也并没有实质区别。就算他看的再远，在这里坐的再久，也不会有任何区别。

“你在找什么呢？”那个声音在他的背后响起，金属杖尖与地面的碰撞声在寂静中格外清晰：“如果你在找活着的人，那么这里注定会让你失望的。”

尼禄没有回头。他不需要回头就知道来的人是谁，他太熟悉这个声音，他甚至能清楚地回想起这个声音在吐字时拖长的气息和说话时宛如念诵般婉转的尾音。

“但你在这里。”

“我当然会在这里。”尼禄身后近在咫尺的地方，V轻声回答他。话语间气流带动凝滞的空气绕过他的耳廓：“所以你是来找我？我很高兴。”

银质的手杖柄轻巧的落在尼禄的肩膀上，一触即离，冰冷的金属却仿佛一个温柔的抚摸。V在尼禄的身旁坐下，顺着他的目光向四周看去，远处的巨木遮天蔽日，充沛的养料让它长出弥散的枝桠，供养出诡魅的美感。

“这里发生了什么？”尼禄问他。

“你应该知道的不是吗？毕竟……”V顿了一下，环视四周，用手杖遥遥的指了一下那棵大树：“这个世界已经走到了尽头。”

他语调平缓，像是在叙述一段记录在书中的古早历史：“没有被阻止的恶魔，没有被清理的巨树，没有被封闭的大门。这些加在一起足以抽干一个城市，而施暴者则被喂养的更加强大。”

“红墓市只是一个起点，不断涌出的恶魔就像蝗虫，把这里扫荡一空就立即蜂拥向下一个人类聚集地。下一个，再下一个。”V点了点远处：“所以，现在这里什么都不剩，没有人类，没有恶魔，只有Qliphoth残余的根枝，于深处汲取着最后的养分。”

“这个世界就这样毁灭了。”V平淡的结束了他的讲述。尼禄在他身旁低头，沉默许久：“但你还在。”

“是的，我还在。”V低声回答。

  
  
他们不再说话，并肩坐在高楼上，没有声音来打破沉默，已经结束的世界连风都不会有。

尼禄偏过头去看身旁的人，仔细地看过他的黑发，他的眼睛，他的唇。他有时会想起V，他能想起那张面孔，但当却又勾勒不出那些漂亮的五官的每一个细节。现在他终于可以把那些模糊的印象补充详实，他忽然意识到其实他们的相处并没有很久，他甚至没注意到那些浓密的睫毛。

连狼藉都算不上的死寂中，V鲜活而真实地存在着，尼禄看着他平整的肌理和随呼吸起伏的胸膛，默默地想。

原来是这样。

  
  
“我做到了。”打破了沉寂的是尼禄——当然该是他： “我阻止了维吉尔，魔界的通道也被封闭上了。” 

“嗯。”V点点头。

“他们重建了红墓市，人们重新搬回这个地方。”

“人类确实比想象中的更坚强。”V转过头，声音温和。

“这世界上还有漏网恶魔，但我保证会把每一个我能揪出来的都赶回地狱。” 

“我知道你会。”

尼禄停了下来，V耐心的等着，然而再开口时尼禄的语气却变得迷茫。 

“……我以为，那是我想要的……”

尼禄没有抬头去看那双绿色的眼睛，他的十指倏然收紧，指甲陷进肉里。

“我以为那是我想要的——”

尼禄的声音哽住了，V 安抚般的拍在他的肩膀上，替他说下去：“可这里不会骗人，这里只会如实的映出你的愿望。”  


  
是的，他其实早就知道他的内心的愿望是什么，他只是不想面对那个被他按在最深处的念头，那个种在阴暗处的想法。

与保护一个世界相比，他更想保护一个人。

多么自私，多么令人无法启齿的愿望。

  
  
尼禄垂着头坐着，他依旧不敢去面对那双眼睛。然而放在他肩上的那只手并没有离开，只是又拍了拍，诗人一直以来平静的声音忽然变得喑哑： “我很抱歉……”

“没有发生的事情才会成为愿望，既然这是你想要的一切……我猜我们都做到了自己应该做的事，是吗？”

尼禄抬头对上V的目光，点了点头。于是像是有什么东西投进深湖，V的眉头微微蹙起，晦明的颜色在他的眼中沉浮，最终在他的唇角凝出了一个浅浅的笑。

是的，他当然做到了。那个尼禄在最后才知道的，V“应该”要做的事。

“这个世界有无数种灭亡的方式，我很高兴它没有以你我可以阻止的方式发生。”V的目光重新回到脚下的废墟上，声音似是欣慰的。

是的，就像英雄拯救了世界，勇者打败了魔王，这一切都应该有一个写好的Happy Ending。

尼禄摇摇头：“可这一切你都看不到。”

“这并不重要。“

那还有什么重要呢。

尼禄没有问出口。但V知道他在想什么，他似乎总能知道他在想什么。

“你还生活在那个世界里，你依旧是你，这很重要。“V笑了，好像尼禄的问题简单到根本不值一提。 

“即使以你为代价。“尼禄哑声说。

“我并不属于‘代价’，我本就是一个影子。“V的神情黯淡了一下：“你才是那个付出了代价的人。”

尼禄张口想要反驳他，V却拉过尼禄的手，将自己的手指一根根的合入他的指间。

“你已经做的很好了，尼禄。” V对他说：“但你不应该在这里。你还有更多要做的事，不是吗。“

  
  
尼禄看着那双绿色的眼睛，他想V确实总是知道他在想什么，所以他当然也知道，尼禄永远无法拒绝他。

真是残忍啊。

  
灰白的世界内空气开始缓慢的流动，像是吹散沙丘一般，周围的一切开始褪色，消散，V依旧坐在他的身边，与他十指交握。

尼禄像是对周遭的变化无知无觉，只是看着V：“可以再叫一遍我的名字吗？”

V笑起来，又叫他。

“尼禄。”

尼禄伸出手去抱着那个瘦削的人，那具身体柔软而温暖，尼禄看着灰白色的一切逐渐沉入脚下的深渊，坍塌的楼宇沉进去，散落的巨树沉进去，破碎的高塔沉进去。他想他们也会沉进去，然后这个世界从终于沉入终局。

  
  
世界毁灭了吗？

当然没有，它比往昔更加和平，生机勃勃欣欣向荣。窗外人声熙熙车流攘攘，窗内尼禄背上大剑整好行装。

他推开大门，妮可已经在车上狂按喇叭。尼禄跨上副驾摇下车窗，趴在窗沿上看着四周一切慢慢向后退去，越来越快，逐渐模糊成影。

但他还是能看到那些一闪而过的画面，牵着手在公园遛狗的老夫妇，牵着气球跑过草地的小女孩，在长椅上依偎耳语的情侣。他们的厢车朝着初升朝阳的方向飞驰，沿着那条长长的公路，驶向又一个在苦恼中等待帮助的委托人。  
你看，这世界一如往常。

就像没有人曾经在这里留下过诗篇。


End file.
